Darking
Darking is an ancient kaiju that awakened to battle against Ultraman Blizzard in the first episode of his series. Appearance Normal Form In his original form, Darking is a bipedal purple-scaled monster with a pink stomach and and pink spikes in his back, his claws and elbows. He has a long tail and two black horns in his head with a pink crystal between them, he also has slit pupils and pink eyes. Revived Form It's revived form is very similar to the normal one with some exceptions. Revived Darking is hunched over and has larger back-spikes, it also has larger horns and fangs. The last difference is that it also has a spiked purple ball at the tip of its tail. Hidden beneath its chest is a large pink energy orb functioning as a bomb. History Ancient Times Darking was born during ancient times, it destroyed countless civilizations and battled against other monsters that stood in it's way, bringing terror to the hearts of many. It wasn't until a giant of the light showed up and battled the monster, that it was put to sleep. Ultraman Blizzard (Series) Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1 Ultraman Blizzard Episode 10 During the events of the episode Darking is revived. Ultraman Blizzard Episode 11 During the events of the episode, Revived Darking returns for round 3 with Ultraman Blizzard. Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness At the hands of Alien Nackle Versaille, Darking is revived once again, this time being upgraded into a powerful EX form by the biotechnology of the late Alien Helix Deox. He joins Birdon and Powered Red King against the three Ultras, with him and Blizzard settling this once and for all. Forms - Revived= Revived Darking Darking's more powerful form, which he obtained after being revived by Geronimon. *'Height': 67m *'Length': 107m *'Weight': 65,000 tons :;Powers *'Durability' : Darking's scales are very durable as they can shatter and Ultra Slash on contact. In this form they are enhanced, now being durable enough to withstand Neos' Ultra Light Sword and the Magnium Ray having endured very little damage. However, Neos and Blizzard's Double Ultra Slash followed immediately by their Double Specium Ray was capable of visibly damaging Revived Darking and blasting a large wound into his chest, revealing a hidden energy orb. *'Burrowing' : Darking can burrow at fast speeds, he does this to move around unsuspected. *'Stamina' : Darking can fight for large periods of time and not get tired. *'Ultra-Ton Tail' : Darking's tail now has a spiked ball at it's end, it is extremely powerful, being able to mortally wound an Ultra. **'Ultra-Ton Slam' : The pink spikes on Darking's tail glow and he slams his foe with the spiked ball, releashing a powerful offensive wave of energy. **'Ultra-Ton Bomb' : The pink spikes glow are Darking swing his tail in a circular motion before firing a large pink ball of energy, shaped like the spiked ball on his tail. *'Flame Stream' : Darking can fire a stream of flames from his mouth, this attack is used to counter Ultraman Blizzard's Glacier Ray. *'Claw Slice' : Darking's claws glow in a pink light and extent, he can then perform powerful slashes that can rip through even the hardest of materials. *'Shadow Beam' : A dark purple stream of flames fired from Darking's mouth. Capable of overwhelming Neos' Ultra Light Shield as seen during their battle. *'Darking Chaos' : Unknown to Darking itself, it was revived by Vulgath with the intent of being used as a living bomb. A hidden energy orb beneath Revived Darking's chest was revealed to be capable of detonating with enough power to cause odd weather phenomena across the globe should it go off. - EX= EX Darking A powerful form obtained after being revived in Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness. *'Height': 72m *'Length': 112m *'Weight': 90,000 tons :;Powers - Alternate= AltiDarking A version of Darking which originated from The Altiverse. *'Height': 66m *'Length': 92m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers }} Gallery D1.jpg D2.jpg Darking1.png|Realistic Darking by Mao Wu Kong MagaDarking.png|Maga-Darking by Gren and Mao 0C4B77EE-A593-487A-B5FC-3FA456E53ACA.jpeg|EX Darking by GLOMB CB02C6A3-D80C-4ABE-8017-3B75032E6260.jpeg|AltiDarking by GLOMB Trivia * He was inspired by Gomora and Demaaga. * If he was a real kaiju in the Ultra series, then he would be about as powerful as... ** Normal = Thunder Killer ** Revived = Pedanium Zetton ** EX = King Galactron ** Alti = Tsurugi Demaaga *Though he may not look like it, Darking is sentient and intelligent, being fully aware of his actions. **I did this so he would seem more evil and ruthless when compared to normal kaiju that destroy for no reason. *Even though he is called a "Demon", he is not one and is just an extremely powerful dinosaur. *Blizzard was incapable of defeating Darking in episode 1, but still won. **This isn't because he was more powerful than the dinosaur, but because he cheated and froze him, if it wasn't for the Glacier Ray, Blizzard would have possibly been killed in the battle. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Blizzard Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:King Kaiju Category:EX Kaiju